Demon Prince
by Kiba-the-proud
Summary: Disgaea 2 fanfic, Adell and Rozalin. Adell and Rozy try to figure out where they fit after the ending. Takes place after the end, so contains spoilers. More to come soon, reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Demon Prince

I felt compelled to contribute to this fandom. I love Adell and Rozy and Disgaea 2's plot. Disclaimer: I don't own the Disgaea series or Prinnies or Overlords, Overlords, OVERLORDS!!!! (If I get positive reviews, I might continue this story, and reviews are greatly appreciated.) Cheers!

Demon Prince

"Trust this."

He had meant 'trust me.' Trust me to help you. Trust me to keep you safe. Trust me to love you? Did he love her? Was he more than a... what was he to her anyway? No longer enemies, or unwilling partners. Not quite friends. He had been friendly, because he couldn't just hate someone, even demons, without a reason. They were the lead characters; there was some kind of bond between them that went beyond mere party members.

And he had hugged her. He had embraced the most dangerous being ever. And it was as if he had said the magic words and awoken the princess from her enchanted slumber. Sure, she had been livid at first, and he had been afraid for a moment. But he knew that the second after his heart stopped from fear, it was revived, and immediately skipped a beat. There was relief that the crisis had been averted and that everything he had been fighting for seemed to have been resolved. Relief, and... something else he wasn't quite sure of yet. It nagged at him, and he had his suspicions, but named it happiness because his... for lack of a better word... 'friend' was okay. Even better; after this drawn out speech about not trusting anyone and wanting to be alone, she had let him hold her.Even though she had tried to push him away, it still meant something, coming from the closed demon girl.

But as much as Rozalin's attitude stamped a big red 'I'm a haughty princess and how dare you touch the holy ground I deem to walk on' mark in the middle of her forehead, Adell was no prince. It wasn't as if he went about searching for damsels in distress, especially since, when he had nearly won, it was almost a damsel who finished it for them. He didn't act this way for esteem or gratitude. He did what he did because it was just his style.

He had always known she was a princess. God, everything about her screamed royalty, and she had turned out to be part of the highest Otherworld royal family. He was like Cinderella, falling in love with the one she could never be with, but was nonetheless destined to be with.

He hadn't really thought about how he really felt towards her. He normally just did what came naturally to him. He smiled inwardly at this thought. It did seem as though he ended up trying to rescue those he cared for. And in order to save her... that must mean he really did care about her.

And there was the kiss. He wondered where that had come from. He had known, as soon as the words had sprung to his lips that he was going to... kiss her. He knew where it had come from. It came from the same place that sped up his heart beat, or tripped up his heart.

Even now, his pulse quickened at the memory. He felt a slight blush rise to his cheeks. He ran a hand through his hair, grinning foolishly until the feeling passed. Adell pursed his lips and leaned back. He closed his eyes. I'll just have to follow my feelings then, since they seem to have led me on the right path so far. Adell stood up and walked over to Rozalin's room. Sliding the door open a crack, he peeked in. It was dark, but he could tell she was awake, by the change in her breathing. He smiled. Her heart was racing almost as fast as his.

Is kissing a demon different from kissing a human? He wondered if he would ever find out. Because right then, he was sure that he wouldn't ever want to kiss anyone but his demon princess.


	2. Chapter 2 Demon Knight

Chapter 2, Demon Knight. Rozy's point of view. Sorry it took so long. Reviews appreciated, enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own Disgaea. 

------

Demon Knight

---

"Adell..."

He was perched on the summoning well. He looked up quickly when he heard me call his name, but his eyes softened when he saw my face.

"Adell. I suppose it is about time for me to leave."

It took him a moment to respond. "What? Are you serious?"

I sighed. "I feel grateful to you and your family, and I do not want to wear out my welcome."

His face was unreadable. "Oh. Well where... were you planning to go? Not back to the castle?"

"No, I do not think I could ever go back there, not now that I know the truth." I casually brushed my hair out of my eyes. "I thought I could convince Tink to let me stay with him for a while. After that, who knows."

He looked down. I could tell he was still surprised. But I did not want to tell him that I had been thinking about this for a while.

"Did you ever think about just staying here? You seriously think my parents wouldn't let you stay here as long as you wanted? Besides, I'm sure there might be a house on the market here soon, now that everyone's used to being back to normal."

I paused. I did not want to make it too hard on him. "Well, it is not exactly the most upscale town in the world. I must find a more fitting home for a demon lord such as myself."

"That never bothered you before."

"Of course it bothered me! But I have learned, among other things, that it would not be polite to tell the people one is staying with that their doghouse demeans one such as myself."

"Well excuse me Princess, I guess if we're not good enough for you, you should go ahead and leave"  
He stood up, his face exposing his anger and hurt. I was supposed to stomp off angrily, with another snotty remark. I twirled around, but before I could lift a haughty heel, he caught my arm.

"Is this really what you want? Because, Rozy, after all we've been through...

I thought maybe you'd stay here

with me."

"Adell... I..."

To stay here... Like I really cared about getting back to some secluded royal life. I should be figuring out my powers, and what it really means to be an Overlord. I suppose I just kind of assumed that I should take over as Overlord. I was raised by an Overlord, and I helped defeat one, and I am basically an Overlord reincarnated. I am stronger than anyone else in Veldime. Except maybe him. So should I not take over? Do I not have that right?

What does it mean to be an overlord? A good one, that is? I've read about leadership. Noun. 1. The process of leading. 2. Those entities that perform one or more acts of leading. The ability of an individual to influence, motivate, and enable others to contribute toward the effectiveness and success of the organizations of which they are members.

But there is more to a leader than the definition. There is kindness. Strength. Knowledge. Being a leader means your people, your subjects must respect you. Be willing to follow you. Love you, even.

But do demons and humans really need leadership? Overlords are different from other leaders. They do not have regular armies on call, besides their vassals. They are like royalty, who may behave however they like, whether that means helping, hurting, or ignoring their subjects .How did Zenon do it? Or Laharl? One of them was an impostor, the other eats pudding, tosses Prinnies, and plays video games all day. Not exactly the best examples. Perhaps Overlords do not need special qualifications or certifications. But then, what are they good for? Can Overlords do more for their demons? Do they ever help save the world? Because then, there's him...

"...want to learn from you."

"What?"

"I want to learn how to be a good Overlord. And I think you are, actually, a great leader. You keep all your foolish promises, no matter what. You are cavalier, and honorable. Your family adores you. They would follow you anywhere, just like all the other demons we leveled with. Because you helped every human here, they'd follow you. But, then again, it is not just because of that. And I... as odd as this sounds, I would follow you, too."

"So... this means, you've changed your mind? You'll stay?"

"For educational purposes only. Now, I can't have people thinking we're friends or anything like that, so we can either say that you have kidnapped me and blackmailed me into staying, or that I am training you, my new vassal, and I have commandeered your humble dwelling for Overlord purposes."

He smiled and crossed his arms. "Uh-uh, no way. There's no way I'll take a 'Vassal' title after having saved all the humans in Veldime! Besides, you've already got Taro as your vassal. You'll have to come up with a better plan."

"Hmph. After lowering myself and agreeing to stay here, you prove how ungrateful you are! My vassal cannot be so disrespectful. Fine... Let me think..."

"I have an idea..."

"Yes?"

"You said we can't have people thinking we're friends or anything like that."

"Yes?"

"Well, why can't we?"

"Obviously. Overlords do not have 'friends.'" I scowled.

"Really? Laharl has Flonne and... well, Etna doesn't really count, but still. Zenon had you, kind of. Ah, what I mean to say is, my whole family are kind of like your friends, right? You helped protect them too, you know. And that makes us all, well, friends."

"So you would honestly be happy with the title 'Friend of Overlord Rozalin?'"

"Well, who says you're the only one in Veldime qualified to be an Overlord anyway?"

"Oh please, I am the only one with such a noble bearing. And, my dear Adell, I was the one who defeated Zenon."

"Oh is that right? I thought it was a team effort."

"Well... Yes, but..."

"Okay then. Now how about this for my new title: 'Adell, Defeater of Overlords and Defender of Veldime.'"

"Well, what about me? 'Kind of Overlord Rozalin' doesn't quite compare to your extravagant title."

"Hmm... How about 'Prism Ranger Pink?'"

"Do you think that sounds scary enough?"

"Definitely," he said with an easy grin.

"No way. They offended me by not making me an honorary member. I do not wish to be a silly Prism Ranger." I scoffed. "They don't even have a full rainbow."

"'Destroyer of the No-Good Sort of Prism Rangers for Not Letting Rozalin Become an Honorary Member?'"

"I do not think so. It would be too long to sign. Wait, are you teasing me?" I rounded on him.

sweatdrop "No, of course not, I'd never dream of it, Your Highness!"

"Wait! That's it! 'Your Highness!' It is the epitome of what I want in a title! It's elegant, charming, and demands respect! It's perfect!"

I jumped up and hugged him, forgetting my proper place for a moment.

"I like it. I think it suits you.

...but I'm just happy you're staying."

He returned my hug with a strong-armed embrace. warm happy shinies It was like a Prinny exploding in my stomach. I felt all tingly, and I knew he meant what he had said before.

I knew I had made the right decision.

"So am I," I said softly.


	3. Prinny Panty Raid!

Intermission for the main plot. So this is my excuse for a comedic, slightly pervy take on a prinny panty raid on Pleinair's closet, simply because I haven't seen a dirty Prinny fanfic yet and I thought it was high time for one. Hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pleinair's underwear or anything else Disgaea.

------------

Never say 'dare'. Because then you'll end up like Prinny #57, stuck hiding in a naked woman's closet.

Mission: acquire a pair of Pleinair's panties. Status: about to explode in his face at any moment. Pleinair was in the shower- the perfect time for a Prinny panty raid. But it had taken him longer than he had expected to actually get into her house, let alone her bedroom.

(Boy, demon girls really know how to set up booby traps! The shark sculptures with hidden dart projectiles were a really nice touch. And he would be picking up certain parts of him he'd rather not mention on his way out, thanks to the land mines hidden in the track lighting.)

And now here he is, crouched behind some shoes, sweat beads pouring down him like a miniature waterfall. Hope she has shoe insurance. Or a good dry cleaner.

He prayed to the penguin devil she didn't need anything out of the closet. He heard the water cut off and the shower curtain being pulled. Padded footsteps, and the closet door opened. Light poured into the cluttered closet as Pleinair groped around for a pair of sensible white shoes.

She's gone? She didn't see me? Oh, thank you Penguin-sama!

He peeked out into her room. She was humming softly from the bathroom, a white towel draped around her body. But if she went to change, and saw a pair of her undies was missing, what would she do? Would she notice? Do Prinnies have nails? Cause he should be biting them if they do.

He decided to chance it. Tiptoeing across the room, he measured the distance to the chest of drawers.

Ten steps... five... three... two... one... Jackpot!

Oh, it was like how a dirty Dr. Seus book would be written... Small ones, tall ones, red ones and green ones; lacy ones and racy ones and thin black barely seen ones... Instead of writing dirty limericks in his head, he should have been picking one. He was supposed to bring back a pair that was quintessentially Pleinair, one that would prove he'd been in her drawers and not just some other random girl's.  
Hm... What color underwear was she always wearing in all those fan-made fanservice pictures that were all over the Netherworld internet? Shiroi! White ones!

#57 dove into Pleinair's pile of goodies like a kid into his first bag of Halloween candy. He started sifting through the rainbow of underwear. Pink... purple... red... mauve... was that a door closing? ... black... blue... had she stopped humming in there.off-white... eggshell white... pale yellow... sweat beads dropped from his beak into the flurry of undies as he frantically flew through the drawer to the very bottom... white trim... white lace... and there they were, worthy of a convent- pure white ladies' 100 cotton underwear (bikini style).

Hastily stuffing it into his pouch, and knowing he had no time left, he flung himself into the drawer (it's a big drawer, okay?) and lay still.  
Still without her glasses on, Pleinair moved to the dresser, plucked a mauve number out of the prinny hiding drawer,  
and proceeded to change.

Now- is Prinny 57 very modest or gentlemanly? Do you think he'd oggle a lady changing, like some dirty peeping tom? Do you know Prinnies at all? Good. Because 57 was only there on a dare, you know, not a bet. Give him a break, not everyone has a dirty mind like you!

No, Prinny 57 had no interest in Pleinair's supple naked form, for he was a gay Prinny, and was rather fond of Prinny 32, although 32 had never given 57 the time of day. (I'm sure by now you're all asking why this is important and Will I just get on with it???)

Well, Pleinair's long gone by now, probably bored of 57's condensed life story.

And our Prinny Pantywaist Hero emerges triumphantly from the depths of the forbidden drawer. Not wanting to brave the deadly booby traps again, he decides to make a break for the nearest exit, which in this case would be the window. He grabbed several of Pleinair's scarves and tied them together, creating an escape rope. He hoisted himself down the makeshift ladder and rapeled down the surface of her house, undies stilltucked safely into his pouch. Checking around to make sure no one had seen him, he jumped the last few feet to the ground

and met the feet of a very angry blue-haired demon girl. Oops. Caught in the act. (Too bad she's over 9000 levels higher than him.)

"What were you doing in my house?" she asked. She looked as if this was the first time she'd ever seen a Prinny on a linen ladder climbing down her window. Go figure.

"...Admiring your fine interior decorating?" he managed to mumble in response.

She sees the rope. She stores her scarves in her underwear drawer. Nervous 57 casually pats his pouch, making sure his prize is safe. And inadvertently gives himself away. She snatched his pouch away from him, whipping out knives and bombs and potions and

"AHA! YOU BROKE INTO MY HOUSE TO STEAL MY PANTIES"

With intense fire blazing in her red eyes, Pleinair blasts the Prinny off her property and practically into orbit. He explodes in some far away district as the group of timid Prinnies (numbers 23-56) who had been waiting for 57's return peer off into the distance.Pleinair whips around like a firecracker to face the other prinnies. They gulp as she aims for them with her atomic rocket launcher (so that's what she hides in her bunny...)

Targets locked... and FIRE!

Mission failed. Game over. Replay?

The moral of the story is- 'don't get between a demon girl and her underwear.'

Brought to you by Netherworld Pudding Co.- now with bits of real Pocky in every bite.


End file.
